


暗恋（乘68）

by LuminFirmament



Category: X1 (Korea Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-10
Updated: 2020-08-10
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:00:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,929
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25815454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LuminFirmament/pseuds/LuminFirmament
Summary: 补档。2019/07/24
Relationships: Nam Dohyon/Son Dongpyo





	暗恋（乘68）

“如果是东杓哥的话…”  
到贤在凌晨三点的宿舍里惊醒，今天他睡得比以往早了一些，却没想到还是没有得到一个完整的睡眠，像是排解不断变换环境带来的寂寞也好，为了能够在音乐的这条路上稍微走的再远一点就好，这几年到贤的脑子里除了旋律就是填词，长期的思虑过重也掠夺了他的睡眠质量，以至于几年来都没有好好地休息过的感觉。  
他起身，批起衣服，同在一个宿舍的东杓哥还在睡，到贤看到东杓哥的睫毛因为自己的动作而被惊动了两下，他更加缓慢地溜下床，生怕打扰到最近也很辛苦的东杓哥，打开了房间一角的灯，又打算开始自己日常的作曲练习。另外的舍友因为活动行程，这两天并未在宿舍里留宿，不过到贤反而感觉到了安心，他还不想因为自己的睡眠质量而给队友们带来过多的影响。

“但是那样的梦境又是什么呢……？”到贤的笔落在纸上，随着他飘忽的思绪移动。他的梦到了东杓哥，梦到了东杓哥在某次繁重练习的间隙，把白毛巾蒙在头上时用闷闷的声音，几乎是撒娇般地叫他的名字。  
东杓哥软软小小的，很小一只，到贤一直都是这样觉得的，相比发育过快的他来说。东杓就小小的一只，很可爱，甚至让到贤忽略了年龄的问题，反而觉得自己有责任去照顾东杓哥。  
东杓的存在，对于到贤来说，就像是一直孤独的路上，突然出现的温暖跳动着的火焰，让人不自觉地想要去靠近。  
明明对于从小不断从不同国家之间转学，几乎没有一个长久的朋友，也因此一直习惯性去忍受孤独的到贤来说，他是明白人和人终究是会分道扬镳的，但是温暖的人总会产生一种吸引他人的引力。  
他第一次，想和另外一个人，想和东杓哥维持一个更加长久的关系。  
“一定是东杓哥太可爱了，”到贤嘟囔了一声，微不可闻地，他回过神看自己所写下的内容，是东杓哥的名字，端端正正的三个字，就搁在纸的中间。不得不说东杓哥的名字起的真好，他就是这样温暖如星辰的人。

“啪！”到贤几乎是被踩了尾巴一样马上从凳子上弹了一下，还没来得及发出尖叫，到贤就感受到东杓哥的手掌捂住了他的嘴的动作，他斜眼往旁边看了一下，东杓哥半是恶作剧般半是温柔地把右手食指树在了自己嘴前，小声说：“不要叫出来哦，隔壁还在睡觉。”  
到贤把刚才因为半夜突然有手搭在自己肩上，几乎吓掉了自己半条命的尖叫咽了下去。他手忙脚乱地扒掉东杓哥盖住自己嘴的手掌：“……东杓哥……你怎么醒了，吓我一跳。”  
“是真的差点跳起来，到贤真厉害，”东杓从旁边拽了个凳子坐下，听起来他有点生气，但是东杓生气一向也带着可爱的意味，“不过这是你第几次没有好好睡觉了，又是神经衰弱吗？”  
到贤啊了一声，摇了摇头下意识地否定现况，他不想让东杓哥担心，“习惯了，睡不着的时候做点练习就好了。”  
“你的练习是写我的名字吗？”  
“——！”到贤连忙把手里的册子合起来，但是还来不及完全掩盖犯罪现场，手里的册子就被东杓抢走了。东杓歪头，含着威胁的意味的目光定在了对方的脸上，一副不交代清楚就不放过的样子。  
到贤想抢但又在东杓的目光之中败下阵来，他的手垂下来，有点丧气：“嗯……啊，不就是，有那种个人曲嘛，solo曲，一般都是为本人量身定做的吧。我在想，东杓哥的名字这么好听，那么为东杓哥量身定做的歌又该是什么样的氛围。”  
他撒谎了，其实说实话挺心虚的，不过梦到东杓哥这件事到贤实在不知道以什么一种方式说出口，他本来就是内敛的孩子，表达感情是弱项。

“到贤尼啊……”东杓把手里的册子放下来，有点无奈，“有没有人告诉过你，到贤尼撒谎的时候特别明显，耳朵会烧得比烙铁还红。”  
“欸——？！这样吗？”到贤情不自禁地去摸了一下自己的耳朵，确实有点发烫。下一秒，东杓的额头顶在了到贤的额头，突然靠近的呼吸让到贤不知所措，东杓冰凉的手指落在了对方的太阳穴处，说：“我啊，好歹也是被妈妈说成按摩小能手的孙东杓，让我给到贤尼好好按一下，放松一下精神吧。”  
“……嗯。”到贤闷闷地应了一句。  
“明明是小孩子，精神负担这么重可不行。”  
“没有啦……”  
“到贤尼啊……”  
“嗯？”  
东杓站起身来，把到贤圈进了怀里：“就算是我，也是到贤尼的哥哥吧？到贤不来依赖我的话，我也会感到寂寞的。……所以到贤就放心依赖我，好吗？”  
被抱住了的到贤反向握住了东杓的手，“……会嫉妒。”  
东杓有点惊讶：“嗯？”  
“我嫉妒胜宇哥已经成熟到了可以让东杓哥依赖的地步，但是我还需要东杓哥来担心。”到贤的声音微微颤抖，这可能是他第一次这样直接地袒露自己的心情，“……我也想成长到可以让东杓哥放心撒娇的程度……如果东杓哥也能依赖我的话，是不是我就可以和东杓哥长长久久地在一起了。”

“……”东杓突然沉默下来，这样的氛围让到贤突然紧张起来，他松开了对方的手之后悄无声息地拉开了一段距离，甚至已经开始后悔刚才把真实的心情说出来，或许说出来这件事给东杓哥带来了困扰也说不定，而他本来就不喜欢给别人带来困扰，到贤已经开始想怎么样好好给对方道歉。  
“到贤尼……”东杓开口了，“那你依赖我的话，我就依赖你，可以吗？”  
“当然可以……哎？”  
“到贤尼你要知道，你之前不是一直转学，加上家里管的比较严格，没有维持过一段足够长的友谊。但是我也是这样的，长久的训练和一直以来的打工让我也没有很长久的朋友，所以我也不知道怎么样处理这些事情啦。”东杓看着到贤的眼睛，突然笑了一下，紧张的氛围因此如冰川融化一样消逝了，“真是丢脸啊，刚刚才说了对于到贤来说，我是哥哥，想让到贤来依赖我的。”  
“不丢脸，”到贤摇了摇头，伸手抱住了东杓，他比东杓哥更高，自然可以把对方完完整整抱进怀里，“我最喜欢东杓哥了。”


End file.
